hungry_sharkfandomcom-20200223-history
Boost
Boost is a special type of energy that dramatically increases your shark's movement speed and bite power (for all sharks except the Electro Shark and Ice Shark). Every shark has boost, although they have different quantities of it. It is represented by a red bar directly underneath the health meter. Boost is in all instalments of the Hungry Shark series but differs between the games. Boost is sometimes referred to as stamina ''or ''boost energy '' by articles such as the effect descriptions of Baby Sharks. Using Boost Boost can be activated by tapping on the screen with any finger if your game is in Tilt Control mode. It can be activated in Touch Control mode if you hold a finger to a direction, and you tap the screen with another finger. To properly use boost, you should tap and hold the screen (this is the most effective method of boosting), though you can tap and release repeatedly to speed up your shark slightly and ensure that the boost does not deplete. Upgrading Boost In ''Hungry Shark Evolution, all of the standard sharks have upgradable boost levels. It can be upgraded with coins 5 times, with each upgrade increasing the quantity of boost that can be stored at any given time by 20%. Functions of Boost Boost allows your shark to swim at significantly higher speeds. It allows your shark to leap high out of the water, unlike swimming without boost. Boost also allows your shark to destroy mini-subs by boosting at their front. The speed bonus of boost allows your shark to resist underwater currents and escape predators. It is also vital for taking down the Giant Crab species of enemy and Mini Subs (unless you are playing as Big Daddy , which doesn't need to boost at submarines). Boost, according to the description, also increases the attack damage of your shark when used. This could mean consuming prey faster if you have boosted at it. Boost can be used to activate the powers of Top Secret Lab sharks (such as the Electro Shark's electricity aura, or the Ice Shark's ice breath. Boost does''' '''increase movement speed too but Ice shark cannot boost as boosting slows it down. Natasha The Narwhal cannot boost either, as it can only shoot javelins. Robo Shark can't boost in water. However, it's boost activates automaticlly when coming out of water wich gives it the abillity to fly. Pyro Shark uses his boost to shoot flames, but can also use it's boost to fly just like the Robo Shark.super equipment like jetpack and vortex are also triggered by using boost. to soar out of the water.]] Obtaining Boost Boost replenishes on its own when not in use. It can also be instantly replenished by eating turtles, penguins , and helicopters . Boost can be partially replenished by eating weather balloons . Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Category:Hungry Shark: Night Category:Hungry Shark: Part 1 Category:Hungry Shark: Part 2 Category:Hungry Shark: Part 3 Category:Stats Category:Mechanics Category:Common in all instalments Category:Future Games of London